


tongue in cheek (or something like that)

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi manages to scandalise Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue in cheek (or something like that)

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge at one million words, the prompt being _Coworker to another: What, haven't you ever seen a man do that with his tongue before?  
> _

"That is..."

Whatever it was, words apparently failed Dom and Kensi found herself feeling quite sorry for her partner. Bad enough that their undercover work today involved seeing more of their mark than anyone, apart from his mother and his doctor, should ever see; the sight that had just assaulted them had Kensi wanting to bleach her eyeballs. 

Not that she would admit that to Dom. "What, haven't you ever seen a man do that with his tongue before?"

Dom turned a horrified gaze on her. "Have you?"

Kensi was all prepared to play it cool until a memory came to her unbidden. She felt a smile come to her face as a blush crossed her cheeks and she looked down, unable to hold Dom's gaze. 

His voice was even more horrified as he said, "OK, who the hell are you thinking of?"

"An old flame," is all she said and Dom, who had evidently heard more than enough, didn't press the issue any further.

But as soon as Kensi could, she took out her phone and sent Nate a text message. "My place tonight?"

A smiley face was the only answer she got back, but it was enough to have her grinning for the rest of the day. 

Dom refused to talk to her but she didn't mind. 


End file.
